


Proving his Love

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, Date Rape, F/M, Forced Relationship, Misunderstandings, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After finally earning a date with Weiss, Jaune is prepared to pull out all the stops to win her affection. Determined to prove once and for all that she will be happy with him, that he loves her with all his heart, he's prepared to do anything, even if it means forcing her to see how much he loves her. After all, all you need is a little confidence. If he can prove his love, nothing else matters. She'll see that they're perfect together. And then... And then she will love him.Commissioned Work.





	Proving his Love

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioner chose to remain anonymous.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.”

“Neither can I,” Weiss said, looking into the mirror and adjusting her hair a little. It felt a waste considering who she was going on a date with, but feelings or not Weiss took meticulous care with her appearance.

“Just give him a chance, okay?” Ruby asked nervously. “Jaune… He’s not a bad person.”

Weiss sighed.

Jaune.

Yes, she was finally going out on a date with Jaune Arc, despite all the times she’d said she never would. It wasn’t like anything had changed in that regard, she still didn’t return his feelings in any way, but he’d worn her down in a way.

“I shall be as polite and kind as I can be,” she said, stepping away from the mirror.

It wasn’t enough for Ruby, who bit her lip and shuffled on her bed. “He’s not that bad, Weiss. I know he can come on a little strong, but he really does like you.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell. The constant requests for dates, confessions and proclamations of love didn’t clue me in.” Seeing the worry still on her partner’s face, she relented. “I’ll give him a fair chance, Ruby. I know he’s not a bad person, just… persistent. And annoying about it. If nothing else, this will get rid of his argument that I’ve never given him an opportunity.”

“And if it doesn’t work, you’ll let him down?” Yang asked.

“Yes.”

“Gently?” Ruby asked softly.

“Gently. I promise. I…” Weiss sighed. “I have no desire to hurt anyone, even him. If Jaune can genuinely show me a good time I’ll genuinely consider going out on another date with him. If not, I’ll calmly explain why it doesn’t work and hopefully all of this will come to an end.”

Because whether she liked him or not, she didn’t _hate_ Jaune. He was a nice enough boy, friendly with Ruby and loyal to his team. Those were all good qualities. It was just… well, his approach with her. It was too much. Too aggravating.

Weiss hated to always be the cruel one in their relationship, too. Always having to reject him and see the heartbreak on his face when it was _he_ who kept pushing and pushing. If he could have just taken the hint long ago, neither of them would have to deal with that pain.

Someone knocked on the door. Ten minutes early.

Not someone. Jaune. Who else would it be? Weiss reminded herself that him coming early should be a compliment and not a point of frustration, and that she, as punctual as ever, was already as ready as she needed to be.

“Wish me luck,” Weiss said.

“I’ll wish you patience,” Blake offered.

“Thank you. I think I’ll need that more.” Taking a deep breath, Weiss remember her promise to Ruby and also her promise to Pyrrha to give Jaune a fair chance. Give him a fresh start and a golden opportunity. With a smile she didn’t really feel, she opened the door. “Jaune. What a surprise.”

“Hey Weiss.” He smiled back at her, handsome in a plain sort of way. He really wasn’t that bad looking and he’d dressed up for her with a dark blue suit jacket that really did look good on him. He looked nervous.

She could let that go.

“I got you these,” he said, holding out a large bouquet of flowers.

“Thank you.” Weiss resisted the urge to reject them. Instead, she forced a kind smile onto her face. “I’ll leave them to Ruby for now if that’s okay. We should get to our reservation.”

Jaune’s smile split his face in two.

He really was over the moon.

 _I’ll give him a fair chance,_ Weiss reiterated.

When he offered his arm, Weiss took it, and there was no denying the sheer joy that radiated off him. The rest of her team wished them well and a good time – with Yang offering a word of warning for Jaune to be a true gentleman and Ruby giving Weiss and Jaune each a big hug.

Soon after, they were gone, headed into Vale.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for half?” Weiss offered. “It’s more my father’s money than mine, so don’t think of it as putting me out of pocket. A meal like this won’t set me back a single day but it has to cost more for you.”

Jaune grinned. “Don’t worry. I worked a little part-time for this.”

He looked so proud of being able to pay for her that Weiss let him. The date was wrapping up and it was clear he wanted to tick every little box, no matter how old-fashioned those might be.

Against all odds, it hadn’t been a bad date.

The food had been good, the venue an expensive and rather nice one – nothing by the standards of what she was used to, but so much better than the places Yang or Ruby frequented. Jaune had been a perfect gentleman as well. Sometimes _too much_ so, offering to take her coat or trying to help her across a puddle, but it came across endearingly so rather than in a misogynistic way.

He really was endearing. Like a puppy.

Weiss hated the thought of seeing that happy face twisted with sorrow.

It would be… for as much as she’d _enjoyed_ the date, she couldn’t say she’d enjoyed it romantically.

A part of her genuinely wished she had. It would have been so much easier if she’d been as in love with him as he was with her. She could accept, they’d both by gloriously happy and life would be rainbows and buttercups. Sadly, it wasn’t to be.

He’d been a good date, attentive, chatty – nervous at first, but that was understandable – but altogether a pleasant experience for them both. Once he’d calmed down and stopped acting like he was in a dream he might wake up from at any moment, he’d proven quite funny. In terms of telling stories and jokes, rather than funny in being laughed at. His stories about his sisters back home earned more than their fare share of laughs, as did hearing what Ren and Nora had gotten up to recently.

They talked about school, about studies, about the Vytal Festival and even a little on how Jaune was trying to train harder because he didn’t want to put all the pressure on Pyrrha when the tournament started. Weiss had been impressed with his motives and offered a few tips, even an offer for them to train together.

Ruby was right; he really wasn’t all that bad when he was talking to you like a normal person and not a Goddess put down on the planet.

But that was the problem; she liked him as a friend, not a boyfriend. Not even a prospective boyfriend, for while Weiss would admit she wouldn’t mind getting to know him more in Beacon, it was purely platonic. Even _trying_ to look at him romantically just led to thoughts that he was `handsome enough` or `sort of alright`. All very vague and unemotional responses.

She really did wish it could be otherwise.

Now came the hard part. Being the monster again. Breaking his heart again. Seeing that pain and knowing she was the cause of it.

Again.

If anything, it was that which Weiss hated most about Jaune. Not him, but how he made her feel when she had to turn him down. How she felt so much worse than her father had ever been, because Jaune’s pain was so raw, so clear.

There was no softening it. As Jaune and Weiss walked out of the restaurant and he offered his hand, Weiss closed her eyes and took the plunge.

“I had fun tonight…”

“Really? Me too.” He smiled at her happily. “And I’m glad you liked it, Weiss. I always… well, I always mess up when I talk to you. I get too excited and all the things I want to say, the _normal_ things, get replaced by stupid nicknames and one-liners. Even I think I sound stupid.”

“W-Well, a certain amount of nervousness is expected. You weren’t bad at all tonight.”

Oh no. Was she being too soft? Was she leading him on?

“Do you think we could do this again sometime?”

Weiss bit her lip. “I… I don’t think we should.”

Jaune’s face fell.

“Please understand,” she said quickly, stepping out of his hold and in front of him. “I had fun tonight, I really did. You were so much better to spend time with than I thought you would be, and I can honestly see us being closer at Beacon if you acted more like this. I had fun.”

“Then… why?”

“Because I had fun as friends. Not as someone… not romantically.” Not knowing how to phrase it or what to say to make it better, Weiss took Jaune’s face between her hands and brought it down. She pursed her lips but, to his dismay, only placed a kiss on his cheek.

He rubbed a hand over it even so, mystified by even that.

“I like you as a friend Jaune, but nothing more. I’m sorry. I really did try tonight, and you really did impress me. But… I don’t feel the same way you do.” Stepping back, Weiss met his gaze and tried to convey her honest feelings. “I’m sorry. If I could love you, I would. I truly would. But I can’t. I just can’t. We can be friends, but we’ll never be anything more.”

There. It was done. There was no way Jaune could misunderstand this.

“But… But we could try again. Another date.”

Or perhaps he could…

 

 

* * *

 

 

She took it back. She took it all back.

Jaune Arc was a damned idiot and she _hated_ him.

She’d tried. She’d really tried. All her effort had gone into giving him a chance and then into not breaking his heart, and she genuinely had begun to see him in a different light. For a moment, she had thought all of Ruby’s attempts to make her go easy on him had been deserved.

And then this.

“But why, Weiss? How do you know you can’t love me if you don’t try?”

Stomping through the Emerald Forest, Weiss tripped again as her heels sunk into the uneven terrain. Her shoes were not made for this, unlike her combat boots, but they hadn’t expected to have to trek through the forest to get home.

Wouldn’t have had to if Jaune, the idiot, hadn’t gotten her so angry with his constant attempts to change her mind that he’d forgotten to call the taxi and caused them to miss the last bullhead back to Beacon.

He’d offered to pay for them to stay at a hotel, but Weiss was _not_ going there.

“That is a ridiculous statement,” Weiss snapped. “That’s like saying I won’t know if Grimm really want to kill me unless I let them kill me. I just know, alright? I have no romantic interest in you and forcing it isn’t going to make it work!”

“But you didn’t think you could be friends with Ruby either and that changed.”

“Yes! By spending time with her and giving her a chance! Like I just did with you on this stupid date!”

“Stupid?” He sounded hurt, which made her feel bad – which made her feel angry. “You said you enjoyed it earlier. What did I do wrong?”

“What-? You-!?” Weiss rounded on him, eyes blazing and fists clenched at her sides. “Are you serious!? Look around you! We are _stuck_ in the Emerald Forest. We’ve missed the final bullhead back to Beacon. My dress is ruined!” Splattered with dirt and grime. “My feet are killing me, we’re running the risk of detention and you – you are continuing to _badger_ me about my feelings.” Angrily, she stomped one foot down and nearly twisted her ankle. “You claim to love and respect me, but you don’t.”

“That’s not true. I _do_ respect you.”

“Then why won’t you respect my word when I say I don’t feel the same way about you? Why won’t you respect my intelligence or my understanding of my own emotions?”

“But…”

“Get this through your thick head, Jaune. I. Don’t. Like. You.” The words were punctuated by a fearsome glare. “I _thought_ I liked you after this date because you were respectful, polite and treat me like a human being, but ever since, you’ve done nothing but question my turning you down, suggest I’m wrong or cruel not to date you first and generally pushed me _again and again_ to change my mind. You…” Her eyes clenched shut. “You’re no better than my father!”

“Weiss…”

He sounded so hurt, so fragile, that Ruby’s face flashed back into her mind and she felt a _little_ guilty. That only made her more upset though. Why should _she_ feel bad for the way _he_ was treating her? He was always making her feel like this – like the cruellest girl in Beacon – and she wasn’t. She’d turned him down nicely so many times and only gotten angry about it when he refused to listen.

The heat left her. Her anger fled. Weiss stood in the cold evening air with sore feet, smudges of dirt on her face and an empty hole where her stomach should have been. “Just… Let’s just forget this happened, Jaune. This didn’t work out. I tried, I really did, but I don’t feel about you that way.” Desperately, she looked to him. “Can’t you just accept that? Why are you pushing so much?”

“B-Because I really love you, Weiss. I want to show you how much I love you,”

“Can’t you show it by respecting my choices?”

“But I can make you happy.”

“Yes. You can.” Turning her back on him, Weiss sighed. “By accepting my decision and, if not leaving me alone, at least cut out the incessant requests for a date.”

Weiss began to walk away.

“I’ll show you how much I love you,” Jaune said. “I’ll prove it!”

“Not by letting me go, I imagine,” she growled. “Dare I even ask what the latest idiotic idea to cross your mind I-” Weiss cut off with a gasp as Jaune crashed into her from behind. Her arms wheeled as she almost fell, convinced for a moment that he’d tripped and collided with her like the clumsy fool he was.

Her body hit the ground face first. If it wasn’t for her aura, she might have bust her nose, but she was too well-trained for that. Jaune landed on her back, pinning her down with his heavy body.

“Clumsy idiot!” she growled, realising that now her dress was covered in green. It had been so expensive, too. “How is this proving anything to me other than that you’re a clumsy oaf!?”

A hand caught her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back. Weiss tried to offer a hand to demand he help her up but found that Jaune was still on top of her, kneeling over her with a wide-eyed expression. His hands were on either side of her head.

He looked… strange. Like he was struggling with some internal decision.

“I’ll prove it to you,” he whispered, not getting up off her. “I’ll prove how much I love you and how happy you can be with me.”

The words didn’t compute. Weiss looked up at him, bemused. “What are you- mff!?”

He fell onto her.

Jaune Arc slammed down on top of her, laying flat across her body and pushed his mouth onto hers. His lips were chapped and rough, forcing themselves over her own as she stared up with wide eyes, paralysed by shock and unable to move a muscle. He was… He was kissing her. He was forcing himself onto her.

Her mind slammed back into place and she quickly began to buck and thrash against him, slapping at the side of his head with one hand and pushing up against his shoulder with the other to knock him off.

Except, he didn’t.

She couldn’t move him.

He was too heavy and placing all his weight onto her, and one of his hands came up to her cheek to keep her face still while he pushed his tongue against her lips. Weiss made an angry sound and tried to twist away, all the while sealing her lips tight and shaking in fear and revulsion as he slobbered against them.

Weiss managed to keep her mouth shut and he stopped pushing, instead placing light kisses against her lips and around them, licking at her mouth and keeping her in place with one hand. When she didn’t open her mouth or reciprocate in any way, he pulled back and looked down at her. His cheeks were flushed with colour and his eyes were hazy.

This had proven it, right? There was no way he could think this was okay?

“G-Get off,” Weiss hissed, careful not to open her mouth too much in case he tried again. “You can’t – what are you even thinking!? This is assault!” Her heart was beating wildly, and she could feel her fear creeping in. Jaune was weaker than her in every way, but he was bigger and heavier and right here and now, they were both unarmed and he was on top of her.

All her skill and training meant nothing.

“J-Just go,” she whispered. “I… We don’t have to tell anyone. N-No one need know. This was just an accident. A stupid mistake.” Weiss laughed anxiously, but it died a slow death when Jaune didn’t return it, blush and stammer his apology or get off her.

In fact, he kept looking down at her and his eyes roved across her face and neck.

It was impossible to hide her fear. Weiss trembled and swallowed. “J-Jaune…?”

“I’ll prove it to you, Weiss. I’ll show you just how much I love you.”

Panic settled in her stomach like a lead weight. Weiss’ brain was slow to process his words, let alone what they might mean. “W-What…!?”

His hand caught her shoulder roughly before she could think to move and he rolled her over onto her front again, pinning her breasts flat against the muddy forest floor and placing a hand on the back of her neck, keeping her there.

“All you need is a little confidence,” he said, more talking to himself than her. “I’m confident in this. If I show you how much I love you, you’ll realise we should be together. Actions speak louder than words.”

“What the hell are-” Weiss gasped as she felt a hand under her skirt, running against the back of her thigh. It gripped at the material and dragged it up, rolling her skirt up until it was pinned against her back and her long legs and underwear were exposed. “N-No,” she whispered. “No, you can’t! Jaune, please!”

“I’ll show you, Weiss. I love you, I really do.” She felt his hand between his crotch and her ass, heard the zip of him undoing his trousers and then the rustle of cloth as they were pushed down. “Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy this. I know you will.”

“NO! NO!” Weiss bucked up against him and tried to break free. When that didn’t work, she slammed her head back, hoping to catch his. Jaune was taller than her though and she hit his chest instead, just below his neck. “Jaune, no! Don’t do this! I – I’m sorry for what I said. W-We can go out on another date! I promise!”

His hand caught her panties and spread out over them. From that alone he groaned into her hair, sniffing at her shampoo. He quickly moved his hand down, drawing her panties down off her ass and to her knees, ignoring how her legs kicked frantically behind him.

He was going to do it. He was going to rape her.

Terrified, Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jaune’s hand clamped over her mouth a second later. “Sorry Weiss,” he mumbled into her hair, his breathing heavy. “We don’t want anyone to interrupt. Just, ah,” he gasped as she felt something hot and hard rub against her bare cheeks.

Her eyes grew wide in horror.

“Just put up with it for now, Weiss. I’ll say sorry later. You’ll forgive me.” He planted a gentle kiss on her scalp. “I love you, Weiss. I love you so much. You’re about to see just how much I love you. About to feel it.” The hard object pushed between her cheeks and down to her folds. He used his knee to push one of her legs apart and she felt the tip of him against her. “Ah. God. I can’t believe this is really happening, Weiss. My Snow Angel.”

“Mmmhm!” Weiss tried to scream. “Mmmh!”

He slowly pushed into her.

Weiss’ body went still as he did, both in shock and a little pain as his thick member parted her folds and forced its way inside, stretching her. The only thing she’d ever had in there before had been her fingers on rare moments of experimentation and Jaune was so much bigger than that, so much thicker and wider. Her entire body was frozen solid, and her wide eyes stared out ahead over his fingers, fixed on the middle-distance of the forest, on grass and trees and the mud in front of her face.

In the darkest depths of her mind, a hysterical thought that she ought to be fighting him swam to the fore, but she couldn’t. Her entire body was paralysed with fear and he was so heavy, pinning her down and now inside her too. Her hands stretched out ahead, gripping on air and twitching as she tried to draw in breath.

A sharp pain had her whimpering against his hand as he pushed through that final barrier, taking her virginity in one fell swoop. Her muscles clamped down on him reflexively and a tear ran down her cheek onto his fingers.

“It’ll stop hurting soon,” he promised, kissing her hair again. “It’s just the first time. You’ll feel really good soon, I promise. I don’t want to hurt you, Weiss. I’ll never hurt you.”

The irony might have been enough to make her laugh at any other moment. Instead, she grunted as he bucked his hips into her rear, pushing just that little deeper. She felt his balls against her slit, telling her that his whole length was inside of her. She could feel it, too. He was big and thick and pinning her to the muddy floor.

In short and jerky motions, he began to thrust in and out of her, rocking her body back and forth as he fucked her. Raped her. His cock would slide back and then push into her again, shaking her every time it did. Weiss held her eyes shut against it, fingers digging helplessly into the grass and mud as if she might pull herself away.

But he was too heavy. Too strong.

“Un. Ah.” He grunted with every thrust. “Oh Weiss. Ugh.” His weight fell on her suddenly, pinning her down all the more. With one hand still over her mouth, he pulled her face to the side and kissed her temple. “I love you, Weiss,” he whispered, plunging deep inside of her. “I love you so much.”

Weiss’ nails dug into the dirt, teary eyes clenched shut.

Suddenly, he was pulling out and rolling her over, the hand over her mouth removing itself and taking her shoulder. Even though she could, she didn’t scream. She was too scared of what he might do, too scared of everything and anything. She had never felt so alone and terrified before, not before the Grimm, not before her father and not even before the White Fang.

Her heart beat a thousand times a minute as he looked down on her with lidded eyes. His shaft was out of her and resting atop her pubic mound, slick with her juices and just a little blood. Her gown was stained green and brown from the mud and grass he’d pushed her down into. She took the brief moment of now being squashed to catch her breath, too afraid to break free or fight him off. It would just make things worse.

His eyes focused on her heaving breasts.

His hands fell to the hem of her dress and he tugged it up past her hips, exposing her stomach. He drew it higher still, up over her small breasts, shoulders and then over her arms. Weiss did nothing to fight him. Her head fell back instead, looking at the forest canopy as if she could ignore everything happening to her by doing so. As if she could pretend it was all just a nightmare and that she wasn’t here, naked, alone and helpless on the forest floor with Jaune on top of her.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Weiss.” He balled up and tossed her dress to the side, leaving her naked but for her brassiere, which he roughly tugged off and broke in one motion. “Whoops. Sorry about that. I’ll uh… I’ll buy you another one. Is that okay?”

Weiss’ naked breasts rose and fell as she lay there, legs open and spread on either side of his.

“Thanks, Weiss,” he said, taking her silence for permission. After all, if she hadn’t liked what was happening, she would have said something. He tossed the broken bra aside and leaned back, looking down on her properly for the first time. “You’re a Goddess,” he whispered. “So perfect.”

His fingers traced over her stomach and circled her bellybutton. His other hand came down, rubbing against her navel and then moving upward with the first, stroking the contours of her body to her sides, then up to her breasts which he cupped in both hands.

He marvelled at those, staring down on each with so much awe and love in his eyes. His rough thumbs brushed and played with her hard nipples, rolling them to and fro. “C-Can I lick them? Can I play with them?”

Weiss lay still, silent.

“R-Right.” He laughed nervously. “Confidence, I know.” He swallowed. “Here I go.”

His lips were warm on her sensitive breasts, and in the cold evening breeze felt even hotter still. As he licked and sucked on her skin, kissing fervently at her body, he failed to see her eyes scrunch shut and tears drip down her cheeks, or how she covered her face with both hands.

 _Fight it_ , a part of her begged. _Fight him. Escape. Run._

He wasn’t paying attention; she could probably get away. Maybe. It would be touch and go, but she might be able to run all the way back to Beacon, reach her team and find help.

But… What if she couldn’t?

What if he outran her? Chased her down?

Feeling helpless in a way she never had before, Weiss made no move to escape. No move to push him off, scream or fight him in any way. Instead, she kept her eyes shut, bit her lip and tried not to think of his tongue brushing over her nipples, of him suckling and feasting on her like a baby, his hands rubbing all over her naked body, across her stomach, her thighs, down between her legs. He couldn’t take his hands off her.

Couldn’t stop making little noises, either. “Mhm. Hmm.” A soft kiss on her left nipple. “God, Weiss, you taste so good.” Another kiss, a lick, and he teased her with his teeth. “You’re liking this too, huh?” he guessed, looking up at her hands over her face. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.” He began to kiss between her breasts. “You look beautiful, Weiss. So beautiful.”

He kissed his way down from her breasts to her stomach and she sucked it in, instinctively trying to pull away. He chased her down, nuzzling his face into her stomach and licking at her bellybutton. He felt her belly tremble and clench under him and chuckled, rubbing her skin with one thumb.

“Someone’s excited.”

Was that what he thought? Was that really what he thought?

There wasn’t an inch of her belly and sides he didn’t kiss, and he worked his way back up, kissing at the underside of her small breasts and then to her nipples again, which he took into his mouth one by one and sucked on. His hands roved higher, up to her shoulders. One touched her neck, the width of his palm covering her throat entirely. Weiss flinched with fear, waiting for his hand to clamp down and choke her.

It didn’t.

It kept moving, up her cheek until he was pulling her hands away and leaning down to kiss her properly, laying his body down atop hers. His eyes were closed, missing as hers widened in abject terror.

She didn’t dare pull away.

Trapped, Weiss let him take advantage of her. His lips were coarse and rough on hers, and for all that he tried to make it a romantic kiss, it wasn’t. He was desperate and eager, slobbering against her lips as he pushed his tongue down once more, trying to gain entry. This time she let him, opening her mouth, too afraid of what he might do if she didn’t.

Jaune made an appreciative sound and began to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He ran his across her teeth and gums, against her own which retreated back, and then deeper after it. His lips moulded against and covered hers, practically swallowing her face whole. It was not nearly as nice as it seemed to be for him, since he made little pleased sounds against her.

Drawing back for just a second, Jaune gazed down into her eyes.

“I love you, Weiss.” Gently, he pecked her lips. “I love you.”

“I… I…” Weiss stammered, unsure what to say. Her voice had never felt weaker, never been quieter. “I…”

“Shhh.” His finger covered her lips. “It’s okay. I know.” Smiling, he kissed her lips again, then her chin. “I’m going to put myself back in. Spread your legs a little wider.”

She did so immediately, planting her ankles down as wide as she could.

“That’s it.” His hand dove down between their bodies and rubbed against her sex. Weiss threw her head back, trying not to show her revulsion. He took the motion as an invitation and began to kiss her neck as he took his cock in hand and placed it softly against her opening. “I’m going in, Weiss,” he whispered against her throat. “I’m making love to you.”

His dick sunk into her. Drove the breath out of her.

“Ah! Ahhh!” He kissed her neck feverishly. “Oh God, you’re so tight. So hot.”

Weiss bit her lip and trembled. He was pushing in once more and this time there was no resistance. She lay flat and still for him, no longer pinned down by his weight but still afraid to try and pull away. Her breasts brushed up against his bare chest as he eased himself inside, stretching her. Jaune bottomed out inside her quickly, grinding his hips against hers.

“Wrap your legs around mine.”

Afraid of what he might do if she refused, Weiss did.

“Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Without protest, she followed his orders.

“I’m going to try and go a little faster. Is that okay?”

Terrified, Weiss nodded.

“Okay.” Slowly, he pulled out, until only the tip of him remained inside. “Here I go-ahhh!” Jaune gasped as he thrust into her, sliding all the way inside of her tight pussy once more. “Shit, that feels amazing. Doesn’t it feel amazing?”

Eyes closed and panting, Weiss bobbed her head up and down.

Anything. Whatever he said. Whatever he wanted.

Emboldened, Jaune began to thrust in and out of her at a faster rate, drawing all the way out – sometimes even slipping out – and then plunging into her once more. His hips banged into hers, rocking her body and pushing her down into the muddy grass. Her ankles linked over his ass kept her in place, while her hands around his neck were clutched together so harshly her knuckles popped.

On and on the torture went. Jaune was taking it slowly, trying to bring her to orgasm herself or just to impress her, and that dragged it out. He would go for a short bust of frantic fucking, slamming in and out of her and making her whimper, sounds he always mistook for pleasure, and then he would stop and catch his breath, his member pulsing deep inside her.

Once he’d recovered, he’d begin a new, long and powerful thrusts that reached deep up inside her and blew the air from her lungs. His hands had fastened themselves under her shoulders, keeping her pulled up against him and in place as his he hammered frantically away, fucking her with reckless abandon.

“Love you,” he panted, kissing, licking and slobbering across her pale neck. “Love you so much. Ah.” He licked up to the underside of her chin and kissed at it, running his tongue over her throat. “God, Weiss, I love you so much!”

In, out, in, out. Weiss leaned her head back and grit her teeth as he went faster and faster, clinging onto and squeezing her body against his. His lips worked over her neck and he began to pant into her skin, his movements becoming erratic.

She knew what was to come.

“I’m cumming, Weiss! Together. Let’s cum together!”

“Ah! Hah!” Jaune’s gasps pitched a high note and he reached up to pull her face down to his, slamming his lips onto hers once more. “Mhmmm!” he moaned into her mouth, jerkily thrusting one last time into her.

Weiss _felt_ his dick swell inside her. Felt it erupt. Felt the hot, sticky seed splash along her inner walls. Once, twice and then a third time he shot a rope of his cum up into her, his shaft twitching inside her and his balls pushing up against her entrance.

His sperm, her rapist’s sperm, pumping into her.

“Ah. Hah. Oh.” Jaune kissed her between gasps, short kisses, long ones, whatever he desired. Weiss laid back and accepted them all, too afraid to do anything else as he collapsed atop her, pinning her legs open wide and wringing his cock out inside her.

Slowly, her legs behind his back parted, falling down onto the grass as she struggled to breathe under him, eyes closed and stomach dropping yet again. He’d cum in her. Jaune… He’d cum insider of her.

Just like that, her virginity, her innocence, gone.

Pulling her head back to his, Jaune kissed her tenderly.

A tear ran down her cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He stayed atop her for what felt like an eternity but eventually drew out with a moan, wiping his cock along her soaked folds as his cum slipped out of her. She laid there and stared up at the canopy above, through it and up to the night sky. There was a sudden rush of cold air as he stepped off her and sat down, breathing heavily. The sensation of something warm dribbling out of her neither region was unmistakeable.

“That – hah – that was amazing, Weiss,” he said. “You were amazing.”

She wanted to curl up into a ball and hide on the forest floor. A rustle was followed with the cold fabric of her dress landing atop her body, thrown at her by Jaune. Silently, she took it, along her underwear, pulling on her panties and trying to clip her bra back on, only to give up and let it fall uselessly to the floor. Her nipples could just about be seen through the sheer material but that hardly mattered anymore.

 _He_ was getting dressed behind her, smiling the whole time.

Weiss’ dress was pulled back over her head in silence, and she reached around to tie the back, kneeling on the grass and mud to push her dainty feet into her shoes and tie the straps. One of them was broken from when he’d knocked her down. She did the best she could and tried to stand, only to find him waiting with a smile and a hand held out for her.

Her first instinct was to shy away, recoil, maybe even curl up into a ball and cry.

But there was no telling what he would think of that. What he might do to her. Not wanting to find out, Weiss placed her hand in his and let him decide. She was drawn up onto her feet a second later, and then into his arms. Her hands pressed against his creased shirt, steadying herself on him. Her rapist.

Her entire body trembled.

“I know. I’m still a little shaky myself. I can’t believe we just did that.” One of his hands slipped around her waist as he held her against him. “I’ll never forget this, Weiss. Never.”

Hoarse, she whispered, “Me either…”

“Good.” Jaune’s finger caught the underside of her chin and tilted her head back. He was leaning in, eyes closed. It was what let him miss her fear and panic, before she too closed her eyes, afraid.

His kiss was gentle. So very gentle.

It made her feel sick.

“We should probably get back,” he said, smiling lovingly down on her. “I bet everyone will be pretty surprised to hear about this.”

Panic shot through her. “Don’t…”

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t… tell them…” she begged. “Please…”

“What, why?” His eyes grew wide. “Oh, not about _this_. I mean, this was _our_ moment. I meant about us. About us being a couple.” Jaune pulled her in for another hug, running his hands down her back to grip her backside.

He didn’t see her wide and frightened eyes, or how her fingers gripped onto his shirt for any comfort she could find. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

“It’ll be great, Weiss. We can go see a movie this weekend, or maybe a musical. You like music, right? Maybe we can even walk back like we did today.” He laughed, almost nervously. “Maybe… Maybe we can do _this_ again on the way back. Would that be okay?”

Weiss pressed her forehead against his chest. “Yes,” she whispered. “Anything.”

“Anything?”

She was quick to nod. Anything to stop it happening again. To get her home safely.

“In that case…” Jaune looked around nervously and his voice dipped. “Can I… If it’s not too much to ask, can… can I have a souvenir for tonight? S-Something to remember it by?”

“What?”

“Well…” He looked away. “I heard Cardin once say a girl gave him her underwear…”

Weiss bent without complaint, hooked her fingers back under her dress and pulled her frilly white knickers down. They were a little wet and muddy, courtesy of both the floor they’d been thrown down onto and also the juices still leaking from her. Without a word and without meeting his eyes, she held them out to him.

“R-Really!?”

She nodded, eyes on the ground.

“Thanks, Weiss!” Jaune hugged her again. “You’re the best girlfriend ever!”

Weiss shuddered.

There was no escape on the way back to Beacon, no rescue. He kept his arm around her waist the entire time, both as they stepped out of the Emerald Forest and in the hallways. Students looked their way in surprise and Jaune made a point of pulling her close and smiling back them, staking his claim on her and showing off their new relationship status.

The stains on her clothing and knees must have made it clear what they’d ben up to. They all knew she and Jaune had been out in the forest together and their imaginations would be running wild. She could already imagine the rumours the coming morning, none of which would fit the horrible reality. Weiss hid her eyes from them, from their stares.

Jaune did no such thing. He showed her off, pulling her against him, dropping his hand to touch her bum through the fabric of her dress, and making a show of opening every door for her to pass and then taking his place beside her once more. Once or twice he would push his nose into her hair and inhale deeply or pull her into him and kiss her forehead.

She never resisted. Never tried to run.

When they reached her dorm once more, she fought the urge to pull away and run inside, slam the door shut and cry. He was still so close, and she knew now from experience how easily he could force her to the floor, how helpless she truly was.

“I guess this is it.” Jaune sounded nervous and shy. “I… I had a great night, Weiss. An amazing night!” He looked away then back to her, grinning like an excited child. “Can I… Can we have a goodnight kiss? Like a proper end to a date?”

No. God no. Weiss wanted to scream that and hit him. Wanted to beat him until he was black and blue and then run into her room and cry.

Instead, she pushed up onto her toes, angled her face upward and closed her eyes.

She tried her hardest to pretend it was someone else kissing her.

Anyone else.

He made it so hard, clutching both hands around her back and pulling her up into his large chest, reminding her time and time again of the stark differences between their bodies. That he would always be bigger, heavier and stronger than she.

His hands roamed down to her behind, slipping under her skirt and squeezed her naked cheeks. One of his fingers even strayed around to her front, playing with her folds while he pinned her against the door to her own room, taunting her with that single barrier between her and safety.

Weiss bore it all. She stood there and let him play with her body however he liked, holding on with dear life and trying to control her wildly beating heart. Trying to stop her legs from shaking so badly she collapsed.

He looked proud of that. He must have thought it because of his proficiency, because of how good a lover he was. Kissing her one last time, he let her go, watching with a wide smile as she slipped into her dorm and closed the door behind her.

Her whole team was waiting for her.

“So?” Ruby asked excitedly. “How was it?”

Weiss’ entire body trembled.

“Weiss?”

“Fine.” Her eyes strayed, unable to meet Ruby’s. “It… It was fine.”

Yang looked surprised. “You’re going on another then?”

“Yes…” Standing before them, Weiss found it hard to stay in control so made her way toward the bathroom. “I… I need a shower. Please excuse me.”

Throwing off her clothing once she was inside, Weiss hurried under the shower and turned it as scalding hot as she could possibly manage. Hiding under it, she knelt in the corner of the shower and buried her face in her knees, crying softly, safe in the knowledge that no one could possibly hear her over the sound of the shower.

No amount of water could wash his touch off of her. Even after five solid minutes, she still felt dirty. Tainted. Her hair lank and flat against her back and her skin pink from the heat and steam, she staggered out and reached for a towel.

Her scroll was beeping. Hesitantly, she took it and noticed a message.

The image flashed up immediately.

Jaune’s cock. H-His dick. The one that had raped her. The image showed her frilly underwear hanging from the end of it and Jaune’s hand wrapped around the shaft, clear evidence of what he was doing in his own bathroom.

Beneath it, a message.

“Thinking of you.”

Weiss wanted to laugh. She was thinking of him too. She didn’t think she would ever be able to stop thinking about him. As she trembled, another message came through.

“Can I get one?”

Weiss knew what he wanted. Without thought she let the towel around her fall and angled her scroll up, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as she snapped a picture of her naked body from the neck down, hiding her tears from him.

Her soiled and naked body stood proudly on the screen.

She hesitated to send it. This… If she did this, then he would _continue_ to haunt her. If she didn’t tell anyone, then no one would ever know. All it would take was a word to anyone on her team and he would be out. Expelled and beaten to within an inch of his life. Miss Goodwitch would throw him out herself, maybe into a cell. She would never have to see him again.

But everyone would know. Everyone would know what had happened to her and how she’d been too weak and afraid to stop it. From her teammates to the other students, even to her father back in Atlas. She was a public figure known across Remnant. The news would spread. From the wealthiest family in Atlas to the poorest pauper in Vacuo, they would know what happened to Weiss Schnee on this day, and how she had done nothing to stop it.

Everyone would know.

Everyone.

Weiss’ head fell.

She pressed `Send`.

 


End file.
